Loke x Natsu One-Shot
by Kitten010
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Loke and Natsu, Merry Christmas! Rated T: Boy x Boy


**Hello! This is a Christmas one-shot of my rare(extremely rare) OTP, Loke x Natsu! I will get started on the sequel soon enough, but I wanted to make this a Christmas gift to those who like this pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Note: For the sake of the one-shot, lets pretend that it was around Christmas time when Lucy came to Fairy Tail**

 **-Narrative POV-**

Lucy was currently sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane, it had been a few days since she joined the guild and she had already made so many new friends. Even better was that Christmas was tomorrow! Her first Christmas with a guild, how exciting! But as she looked closely at Natsu, she noticed him staring at something, Lucy followed his gaze to see...Loke?! Why was Natsu staring at Loke? Unless...Lucy turned to Mira. "Hey Mira? Why is Natsu staring at Loke?" She whispered to the other woman. Mira's brow raised, "He is?" She looked at Natsu and smiled, "He is!" Lucy nodded, "Yeah, but why?" Mira giggled, "He likes him." A pause. "Wha-? OH!" Lucy shouted, attracting the attention of the guild. She laughed nervously, "N-nothing to see here! Sorry." Surprisingly, Natsu hadn't been fazed, he was still staring at Loke with a faraway look in his eyes. "Maybe you should talk to Natsu, Lucy? I'll go get Gray to talk to Loke." Mira suggested, Lucy nodded, a determined look in her eye.

 **-Natsu's POV-**

I was lost, I didn't know why I was jealous of the girls clinging to Loke's arms. Maybe I wanted to be the one in their place? Loke currently had a brunette on his right arm and a red-head on his left. He was flirting with them, showering them with compliments. I was in my own world, why am I getting jealous over something I see nearly everyday? Than again, I'd been jealous every time Loke had new girls crowding him. Happy had said that I liked Loke, which might've been true, but Loke liked girls, not boys. There was no way Loke would like me, reckless Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon-Slayer, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon. I had a reputation of being extremely destructive, there's ABSOLUTELY no way that calm, cool Loke would like ME of all people. I saw Gray walk over to him and the girls leave, they started talking, occasionally glancing at...me? Why?

"...-su? Natsu? Natsu!" I heard Lucy yell in frustration, I looked at her. "What is it Loony?" Lucy growled, "It's Lucy! And I wanted to talk to you." I raised a brow. Talk to me? "About?" I asked, glancing back at Loke then back at Lucy. "Loke." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "W-what about him?" I asked nervously, was I that obvious? "You were staring at him. Do you like him?" She asked. ' _Shit! I was obvious!_ ' I screamed bloody murder in my head. I knew there was no escaping this one. I gulped before shakily nodding. Lucy smiled at me, "Okay then, that's good. Do you wanna talk about how you feel when you see him with other girls?" She asked, "Maybe.." I reluctantly replied. I needed to talk to someone, and Happy wasn't an option because he'd just keep saying I liked Loke. "Right, how do you feel then?" Lucy was surprisingly patient with this, why though? Was there something else going on? "Honestly, whenever I see any girls with him, I feel like I want to kick them out of the guild hall and yell "Stay away from my Loke!". But obviously I can't, because he isn't mine.." Lucy hummed, "Alright, how does THAT make you feel?" I sighed, "Upset...I know he doesn't like me. I mean, he likes girls, there's no way he'd ever go for someone like ME." I slightly shake my head, before continuing. "I'm just reckless Natsu. He's...well, Loke!" The blond closed her eyes in thought, placing her hand on her chin. "I'd say go for it. You like him, there's a chance he likes you." I look down at the floor. "No he doesn't.." Lucy growled suddenly.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you even hear yourself! Degrading yourself like that isn't healthy to your self-esteem! What happened to the confident Natsu that brought me to Fairy Tail only a few days ago?!" Lucy was yelling, attracting the attention of the guild. "If you like Loke then go for him! And if he doesn't like you back then that's on him, because he doesn't know what he'd be missing out on!" Lucy smiled, "Natsu, you're a great guy and I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you. Especially Loke." It was after that sentence when she noticed the entire guild staring at them. Including Loke. I was embarrassed, he knew! He knew now! I stood and ran out the door terrified.

I ran until I dropped. I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. It was snowing and freezing though. I soon started shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself and shakily stood in the cold air. I only managed about five steps before I fell to the ground again, it was just too cold...I felt myself slowly losing consciousness.

I barely registered a voice calling out my name and footsteps running towards me. I felt warm arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal style. The person holding me started to run as fast as they could. It was when they spoke that I realized who it was.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Natsu!"

Loke.

I soon lost consciousness and fell asleep in his arms.

 **-Time skip- -Narrative POV-**

It was a few hours later when Natsu came to. He was wrapped in Loke's jacket and a ton of blankets on the couch next to the fireplace. He noticed he was in an unfamiliar apartment. Loke entered the room with two mugs of hot chocolate, he looked surprised. "Oh, you finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Natsu looked around, "I'm feeling fine, but where am I?" Natsu remembered the events that happened at the guild and blushed, looking anywhere but at Loke. "You're at my apartment, you were nearly unconscious when I caught up with you. Freezing too. This was the closest place so I brought you here." Loke explained. Natsu didn't say anything, he was too embarrassed to say anything. Loke sat next to him and handed him a mug.

Natsu thanked him quietly and drank the warm beverage offered to him. It sent a shiver down his spine when it hit his throat, Natsu looked out the window and noticed it was dark out and still snowing, not as heavy as before, but you could still tell it was rather windy. Loke and Natsu finished their drinks and Loke took the mugs to wash them. Natsu stood and followed him, standing in the archway that led to the kitchen. He was still wearing Loke's jacket, he noticed. Natsu blushed and looked at Loke to make sure he wasn't watching, and snuggled further into the warm clothing. His sensitive nose caught the scent quickly, it had Loke's scent all over it. Natsu leaned against the wall of the arch and watched Loke for a bit, he was still slightly scared as Loke hadn't said anything about what happened at the guild hall.

Loke finished washing the dishes and dried his hands with a small towel, he looked back at Natsu to see him standing under the mistletoe he had merely for decoration. Natsu seemed unaware though. Loke set the towel down on the counter and walked towards him, standing directly in front of the Dragon-Slayer. If Natsu liked him and hadn't made a move yet, then he himself would. He felt the same way about Natsu.

The pinkette looked at him confused. Loke smiled and pointed upwards, Natsu looked up and blushed. He quickly looked down at the ground, Loke gently placed his three fingers under Natsu's chin and made him look at him.

 _'Now or never Loke. Now or never._ ' He thought to himself, slowly leaning in, he was about an inch taller than Natsu. The pinkette gulped nervously before leaning in himself, his hands reaching up to grip Loke's shirt. Loke placed his hands on Natsu's waist, just above his hips. Finally, their lips met. After a moment Loke deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Natsu tightly, pulling him closer to himself.

Natsu's hands gripped Loke's shoulders before he wrapped his arms around the secret Celestial Spirit's neck. It was clear they both liked it to anyone who looked. Another moment passed before they pulled away to breathe, they leaned back in again, this time the kiss was a little more passionate.

Natsu enjoyed the kiss, it was nothing like he'd never felt before. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard he briefly wondered if Loke could feel it against his own chest. He could feel Loke's heart beating. They pulled away from the kiss once again to breathe.

"I like you too." Loke suddenly said, Natsu looked at him in surprise. "W-what..? Really?" Loke nodded, "Really." Natsu smiled before pulling him into another short kiss. Natsu laid his head on Loke's shoulder when they pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Loke." Said Natsu, "Merry Christmas, Natsu." Loke replied, resting his head on Natsu's head.

 **There we go! Should I do another in Loke's POV? Tell me your opinion! Sorry if it's not so good, I've hardly ever written a one-shot before XD So anyway,**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
